Sleep Talk
by KarumA-chan
Summary: ShinnxAthrun, Shinn gets sick but is too stuborn to admit him, untill Athrun takes care of him, confessions etc.YAOIrewrote the story and updated the improved chapter


**Gundam Seed Destiny: Sleep Talk**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own **

I was so bored this afternoon that I decided to write a short story XD

Shinn x Athrun

Coordinators don't get sick... heck in my universe anything can happen!

This is a yaoi story, not much for detail, but there is a short sexual scene in the last par, you don't like then don't read it!

Two more newer notes, I rewrote the story, this is the improved chapter since the first one was a little bit rushed, I hope you like it...

Also I am thinking of making more stories for this one, all containing one shots such as this one, but then Shinn x Athrun of course, but you will see that when the next chapter is updated, they will be updated in this story, so that it forms a small bundle, thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Shinn stirred as he heard footsteps around him, he grunted as he pulled the covers up once more while his head was giving him a bad time... as time passed it only seemed to get worse with every mumble and step that he heard around him

"Shinn wake up? We have training..."

He recognized Rey's voice but paid no attention to it, instead he slowly turned around as a soft moan escaped his lips, his eyes flickered open just for a second when a hand firmly shook his shoulder... Shinn closed his eyes again abruptly as he noticed that everything was too bright to look at and quietly responded

"... Go away Rey... I'll get up soon..."

Rey sighed as he stood up again, noticing that his roommate wasn't going to get up no matter what he would do, he frowned as he slowly walked to the door... thinking of the trouble Shinn was going to get himself into, Athrun Zala was surely going to get angry due to this... he had ordered almost everyone that could get involved in battle to practise shooting and training... it was a simple procure they had to do every few months for the chairman... however this time Athrun was put in charge of making sure that everyone took the test and that he would look through the results...

Rey sighed as he looked over his shoulder to his nearly sleeping team mate and responded before walking out of the room

"Athrun will have your head if you show up late..."

Shinn frowned as the door closed behind Rey... realising a little that what he was saying was in fact true... however his scores were the best of the ship... it wouldn't matter if he showed up a little late... Shinn curled up a little as he tried to get some more sleep... bad thing was that whenever he would close his eyes an image would flicker into his mind of Athrun being angry at him, he cursed as he threw off the covers and quickly sat up, immediately regretting his decision when his vision started to spin and he quickly placed his hand on his nightstand when he almost fell out of his own bed...

Moments later he had managed to pull himself out of bed and now staggered to the showers, he looked at himself in the mirror noticing his red eyes from lack of sleep as well as his flushed face, he didn't pay any attention to it as he slowly undressed himself before stepping into the shower

* * *

The sound of shooting still filled the small shooting track on Minerva as the last remaining soldiers took their tests, Athrun however paid no attention to them as he looked through the attendance list of people who were supposed to take the test and so far there was still one person that had not shown up...

Athrun looked up as someone walked up to him, handing him a small disc with results, it was when Athrun looked up that he noticed that it was Lunamaria, she looked at him as she noticed a frown forming on his face as he suddenly asked her

"Luna, have you seen Shinn?"

Surprised Luna answered

"He didn't show up? Strange..."

Luna wanted to say more but someone else interrupted her talk, she looked up seeing Rey standing next to her with a similar disc in his hands, he handed it to Athrun...

"He was still sleeping when I left..."

With that Rey walked out of the room and Luna watched as the door closed behind him, when she turned her gaze back to Athrun she immediately felt bad for Shinn, Athrun was clamping his hands around his attendance list as he starred at the name of Shinn Asuka with a death glare before he started to mumble with anger in his voice

"Sleeping... I'm going to kill him..."

Afraid of becoming a victim of Athrun's wrath she quickly made her way to the door, looking over her shoulder as Athrun kept on glaring at his list, however before she could walk out she bumped into someone and after apologizing she looked up into a familiar pair of ruby coloured eyes, however there was something wrong with them, they looked spaced out and Luna's worry increased as she stepped back and asked him

"Shinn, is something wrong?"

Shinn blinked before responding, smiling kindly as for a short moment his eyes turned to normal

"Uh? Sorry Luna, I was-"

Shinn was interrupted by Athrun who was giving him a death glare now

"You were about to take the shooting test! Like everyone else had to take!"

Shinn looked up startled at Athrun's expression but soon glared back annoyingly before walking past him...

* * *

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Shinn cursed as he slammed his gun down on the metallic table, he looked up frustrated as the small target images kept on popping up for about a second before disappearing back into the simulator, Shinn couldn't believe his score... he had been in the track for about several hours now trying to shoot but found out that he was barely able to hit any of the targets... so far he had about 28 hits in total of which he had 8 in the red zone, he didn't even want to think about his misses... Shinn grapped his gun again, giving it one more attempt but as he stretched his arms and looked over them to the target he couldn't shake the slight feeling of nauseous ness and as dizziness struck him he gave up, putting the gun down on the table before retrieving the small result disc, he slowly walked to the door, placing the disc on the table for Athrun to find and walked out of the room, he would have to hear Athrun's lecture later, he was sure of it...

As he walked through the hallway to get himself something to eat he heard someone call out his name, when he turned around he could see Yolant run up to him, Shinn wondered what he wanted but remembered that it had to do something with Impulse... his mobile suit had sustained quite some damage during his last battle... that was probably why Yolant was here about...

"Gomen, Shinn could I ask you a favour... I need some help with Impulse; I need to check if the checking if the programming is still working in order, but I need someone in the cockpit to test them out..."

Shinn hesitated as he reminded himself of his appointment with Athrun about his late arrival...

"I'm sorry but..."

"Please? Gladys will kill me if I don't hand in the status report today..."

Hesitating Shinn decided to follow Yolant...

* * *

A pacing sound was heard through the Minerva hallways... many crewmembers stepped out of the way as they saw the death glare in Athrun's eyes and most of them already knew about what was going to happen... they had seen it before and they all knew about it all too well...

Athrun however didn't looked at the strange glares that people were giving him as a strode through the halls to the elevator, he was angry... everyone could make that out... and the one thing he wanted to do was beat Shinn to pulp in hope that he would finally listen to him...

Shinn had first shown up too late for shooting practise... then ignored him entirely when he tried to talk to him and then handed in these results... Athrun tightened his grip around the small disc in his pocket again before pressing on the elevator button...

His results were despicable, not only his score but also the fact that he hadn't even finished the test... it seemed to Athrun that Shinn was taking it way to lightly... or that something else was going on... Athrun closed his eyes as he started to take several deep breaths as the elevator descended into the armoury, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do... he would surely regret it... and he was quite sure that Shinn would give him a hard time about it as well... but something told him to go further into the situation...

Shinn Asuka was still busy up in Impulse's cockpit, they were testing out Core Splendor's software for mistakes, Shinn adjusted his head set again as he typed something on a small keyboard, doing exactly what Yolant was telling him, however he had a hard time trying to stay focussed and Yolant had to yell at him from time to time to get his attention... Shinn's head hurt a little from all this yelling... Shinn wondered about Athrun and it took him a little time to realise that Yolant was calling out his name again; he quickly replied and continued to work as Yolant complained to him about not paying attention

Back down near Impulse Yolant was looking up on his own computer as he sighed again, not noticing footsteps behind him until he felt a hand ripping the head set from his head, he turned around and saw Athrun... he then knew that there was going to be a argument again... Yolant didn't say anything as Athrun put the head set on and pressed the talk button

"Shinn Asuka! Report down immediately!"

A painful groan was hear able from Impulse's cockpit and Athrun could swear that he heard Shinn stumble and almost trip inside the cockpit, he glared up at the small entrance, waiting for a response as he ignored the many strange looks from other mechanics... some decided that it would be best to get out of the armoury as fast as possible... others decided to watch and enjoy their cat fight and it was after a while that Athrun heard a response through his head set...

"_You bastard! That hurt!"_

"I told you to come to me after you were done at shooting practise!"

"_Yolant asked me to help him out..."_

"I don't care... get down from there; I have a lot to discus with you right now, Shinn..."

Athrun frowned as he saw Shinn climb out of the cockpit, he noticed that something was off with him but couldn't quite figure out what was going on, Shinn leaned against the metallic hatch as he lowered his head, one hand placed against his forehead as the other held onto the hatch, Athrun could see him wobble a little and with a worried tone in his voice he responded again

"Shinn, are you listening?"

"_Would you just shut up... you're giving me a heada- ah!"_

"SHINN!"

It was then that Athrun's eyes widened as he saw Shinn fall backwards, he quickly ripped the head set of his head as he ran forward, ignoring the many yells from the other crew members as they saw what was happening, Athrun quickly dove forward, lucky enough to catch the Zaft Ace before he hit the ground, the two of them slid over the floor for several seconds before they came to a stop, Athrun quickly pulled back as he held Shinn in his arms, his face was flushed and his eyes pressed shut with an expression of pain, Athrun became worried as he placed the back of his hand against his forehead, noticing the heat coming of from it...

"You're burning up... idiot..."

Athrun the scooped Shinn up and carried him bridal style to the elevator, he walked quickly and ignored the strange stares that people were giving him...

* * *

Athrun sighed as he looked at the youth lying underneath his covers, he pressed a small cold cloth against his forehead as he starred at his flushed face...

Athrun would almost forget his hardships with Shinn, just by looking at his sleeping face... it looked so peaceful, hiding his own scars and anger of the past, Athrun sighed again as he retreated the cloth and put it back into a small bucket with cold water next to him, he watched as he saw the small cloth piece float through the water and without even noticing it he had started to stroke the youth's hair before gently moving down to his cheek as he noticed the warmth that was coming from him, he looked up when he heard a soft moan come from him and watched as his ruby coloured eyes opened a little, before closing and opening again, Shinn was starring at him strangely before he responded with a weakened voice...

"Athrun..."

Athrun smiled at him and continued to stroke his cheek as he answered to him

"It is alright... Shinn, try and sleep..."

Shinn slowly closed his eyes again and snuggle further into Athrun's hand, Athrun noticed this and blushed a little as he pulled up the covers again. He watched as Shinn slowly fell asleep and leaned back in his seat before taking out the small disc in his pocket and started to think about his results... finally realising that it was because of his sickness... he starred back at Shinn for several seconds as he wondered what else could have happened, if they hadn't docked and had to go into battle he was certain that something terrible would have happened...

After several minutes Athrun finally threw the disc on a small table next to him, it landed quietly on a small pile of clothing, to be exact it landed on the remains of Shinn's Zaft uniform that Athrun took off before he had put him under the covers...

Short after a small beeping sound was hear able and Athrun broke his eye contact with Shinn as he slowly got up and walked to his intercom phone... he figured that it had to be from Captain Gladys, she must have heard about the current events and would most likely want a statement from him...

* * *

It was about an hour later that Athrun walked back through the empty corridors after reporting to Gladys, he stopped walking when he heard something and realised that it was coming from his room, concerned he ran on and opened the door to his room quickly, Shinn was tossing and turning in his bed, moaning out vague expressions and sentences that didn't make sense, Athrun quickly ran up to him and tried to calm him down, but Shinn didn't stop tossing and turning, for this reason Athrun climbed on top of the youth and pressed his hands down on either side of his head, the last word that came out of Shinn's mouth was a name... from a person named Mayu...

Athrun noticed that Shinn had stopped tossing and his eyes widened as he saw Shinn open his eyes, they were full of sorrow and soon after tears ran down those beautiful red orbs, Athrun felt bad as soon as he had looked into his eyes and slowly took place next to the youth who clamped on him immediately as he started to sob, Athrun tried to reassure him that everything would be alright by patting him on his back. They lay there for a moment until Shinn finally stopped crying, Athrun carefully stroked his head as Shinn looked up, his eyes red from crying and his face still flushed as his hands held onto the fabric of his uniform... not loosening any grip on them as he finally realised where he was...

"Athrun...?"

Athrun smiled as he looked into his confused face, Shinn's eyes widened as he realised that he was in the arms of Athrun Zala... the person he had least expected to care about him, Shinn tried to blush however with his already flushed face it would be hard to notice him blushing, Shinn loosened his grip on Athrun's uniform as he tried to find something else to look at...

"What's wrong...?"

Athrun looked at Shinn confused when he broke eye contact; Athrun noticed that new tears were growing in his eyes

"It's nothing..."

Shinn didn't dare to look up but when he felt a gentle hand pass his face to whipe away his newly formed tears he couldn't help but look up for a split second, before pressing his face back into Commander Zala's chest...

"'Nothing' doesn't make you cry..."

"You wouldn't understand..."

Athrun laughed slightly as he placed his hand back on Shinn's head before stroking through his hair once again

"Try me..."

Shinn however didn't respond... instead he tried his best to avoid the question... he didn't wanted to discus this with anyone... least of all with Athrun

When Athrun understood that he wasn't getting a quick answer back he decided to ask something else... hoping that Shinn would be honest to him for once instead of shutting everything inside

"Who is this Mayu you were yelling for?"

"Mayu?"

"Uhn..."

Shinn tightened his grip on Athrun's uniform before he answered

"She is my younger sister... she died with my parents back on Orb..."

"Was that what you were dreaming about?"

Athrun could feel Shinn tense up a little before he looked up staring back at Athrun, he nodded slightly and Athrun could tell that it was hard for Shinn to talk about such things, but he was glad that the youth finally did so, Athrun then placed his own hands around the youth's face and carefully kissed him on the forehead, Shinn of course had no clue on whatever was going on and slowly closed his eyes as he felt Athrun's lips against his head, he looked at him confused afterwards but only found Athrun's soft smile starring back at him before Athrun responded

"That is for telling me the truth for once... next time when you have a bad dream or want to talk about something that angers you... just tell me"

Shinn felt slightly embarrassed as he felt strong hands surround him once again as he felt himself being pushed against Athrun, he was still looking up at the older teen and found that he couldn't break eye contact no matter how hard he tried however moments later he fell asleep again, his hands still clutching on to the fabric of Athrun's uniform

* * *

When Shinn woke up later that day he found himself lying in bed alone, he was lying on his side and slowly tried to sit up, however he failed on his first attempt and stopped trying after that, instead he decided to look around a little and he was surprised that he wasn't in Minerva's medical facility but was in fact sleeping in Athrun's private room...

Shinn frowned as he looked around the clean room... everything was perfectly placed in order and nothing revealed anything about Athrun, all beside one item that Shinn could see lying on his desk next to his uniform... however Shinn couldn't see what it was from his lying position but he could make out that it was something mechanical... he tried to sit up to see what it was but when he was unable to he rolled on his back in defeat...

Slowly his fingers lingered to his forehead and he remembered Athrun's embrace and kiss... his face quickly blushed as he laid his hand back on his stomach where a warm feeling seemed to fill him up, he was interrupted eventually and turned his gaze to the door as he saw Athrun walk in with a small tray in his hands... curiously Shinn tried to sit up again only to fall back on the bed, Athrun was quickly by his side and helped him sit up, Shinn blushed a little when he felt Athrun's hand against his forehead, Athrun was pretty close to his face and his vision never left his lips as they grew into a smile as Athrun leaned back again, sitting next to him on his bed...

"You're still a little warm..."

Shinn only nodded as he noticed Athrun turn around, holding a small bowl in his hands,

"I brought you some soup; I figured it would be good for you, since you're sick"

Shinn frowned... Zala was surely enjoying every single second of this... he would surely take revenge for his actions...

"...I'm not sick..."

Athrun merely smiled as he grapped the spoon in the bowel, Shinn's eyes widened as he realised what Athrun was going to do...

"You're not going to..."

it was embarrassing that was certain and Shinn's first thought was that this was certainly not going to happen, however when he looked up again and saw Athrun holding the spoon in front of his mouth he couldn't help but think of the word 'cute', it was because of the way that Athrun was looking at him and before he had even realised it he had opened his mouth

He swallowed the warm liquid and couldn't help but escape a soft mumble form his mouth indicating that it was delicious

"It might look embarrassing but with your fever you wouldn't be able to lift a spoon, besides you couldn't even sit up..."

Shinn frowned and grunted as he felt his face turn red once again, Athrun merely laughed as he tried to spoon feed Shinn once again, Shinn however turned his face away, trying to hide his blush and soon found soup dripping down his cheek, he turned back and his eyes widened when Athrun leaned forward and without any hesitation whipped the soup remains of his cheek with his finger before returning it into his mouth, Athrun then looked up at Shinn again realising that the he was looking at him stunned and giggled slightly when Shinn pulled up the covers to hide his embarrassing face

* * *

Shinn had fallen asleep right after eating and when Athrun was certain that the youth was fully asleep he left the room to bring back the bowel and tray to the cafeteria, it was getting night soon and Athrun had to return them before the cafeteria before it closed, as he walked through the hallway he couldn't help but blush a little for his own actions... Athrun still felt a little confused about the situation and had realised that he had started to feel more towards the Zaft Ace Pilot, he had not realised when it had actually started... but he blamed it on those ruby coloured eyes that begged him for attention every time he looked at them...

Athrun was lost in thought, ignoring the many whispers from crew members that he passed, during his way back to the elevator he could feel a hand on his shoulder, he turned around surprised that Lunamaria was standing behind him, she looked concerned

"Is Shinn alright? I heard there was an accident!?"

Athrun nodded before responding

"He's alright, just sick, but he will get better..."

Athrun smiled slightly as he realised Lunamaria's concern...

"Uhn, I hope so... I was already worried when I walked into him this morning... but one thing left me confused, when I went to the medical facility to see if he was there, they told me that you were taking care of him... why?"

Athrun flinched nervously, not knowing the answer to that question either... he laughed slightly as he realised that Luna frowned at him and that she was starring at him suspiciously, Athrun was glad that Rey interrupted their talk

"Commander Athrun, how is Shinn doing?"

"He'll be alright... he is sick, nothing more"

"Good to hear, Lunamaria... Captain wants to see us on the bridge, right now"

Lunamaria groaned annoyingly, giving Athrun one last death look of suspicion as she followed Rey, when she was out of sight Athrun merely sighed in relief and pressed on the elevator button...

When he entered his room again he found lying on his side, still sleeping... Athrun noticed tears in his eyes... realising that he must have had another nightmare, Athrun kneeled down next to him and carefully whipped his tears away, hearing a soft whimper escape Shinn's lips as he realised that he was calling for him... surprised as he was he continued to stroke the youth's face and stopped when he realised that he might wake him up in result, when he removed his hand and stood up he heard another whimper escape his lips...

"Don't... go away...I hate... being alone..."

Athrun looked at him a little while, thinking that Shinn must have been sleep talking but when he tried to walk away he felt a firm grip around his wrist, when he turned around he realised that Shinn was looking at him, his eyes half open and a sad expression in them, soon after Shinn's grip loosened and his eyes closed a little more, Athrun saw Shinn pull up his covers once more before, Athrun leaned in closer to see if something was wrong and stared into Shinn's red eyes, who tried desperately not to make eye contact with Athrun's...

"Please... Don't go..."

"Shinn..."

"I love you..."

"Eh...?"

Before Athrun even realised it he felt his own face redden up, Shinn had fallen asleep again by the time he found the will to move again... he smiled slightly and leaned in giving Shinn a soft kiss on his cheek as he realised his own feelings...

Afterwards Athrun climbed over the youth and took seat next to him with his back against the wall, he carefully stroked the youth's hair again before responding...

"...I love you too, Shinn..."

Athrun leaned forward grapping an extra pair of covers and pulled them over himself, he leaned back again, with his head against the wall and tried to get some sleep, though he was sure he wouldn't get any tonight...

* * *

Shinn moaned slightly as he woke up the next morning, his eyes opening slowly as he found his headache gone, he slowly sat up and yawned, happy that he had actually managed to sit up however a blush appeared on his eyes when he looked over his shoulder, seeing Zala against the wall next to him, still sleeping... Shinn realised that Athrun must have stayed up all night to take care of him and he leaned in closer, Shinn smiled at his peaceful face and realised that this was one of the rarest sights he would ever see in his life... Athrun sleeping... Shinn slowly raised his hand and tried to touch him when he suddenly saw those green eyes open; he quickly retreated his hand and sat back again as he saw Athrun yawn before he spoke to him...

"Good morning..."

It took Shinn a little time to realise that Athrun was talking to him; he was starring at the covers trying to ignore the gaze from the older man as he slowly responded...

"Morning..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better..."

Athrun had learned through his experience that Shinn wouldn't tell him if something was wrong, to be sure that he was in fact feeling better he quickly placed one hand against his cheek and forcefully turned his face around, Shinn's eyes widened as he felt Athrun's grip and blushed when he saw Athrun's face so close up, Athrun was pressing his forehead against Shinn's and noticed his blush as he leaned back

"You're still a little warm but it is much lower than yesterday..."

Shinn's expression saddened a little as he remembered last night... well not entirely... he remembered that he had another nightmare... this time however it was about Athrun... he dreamt that he would never be able to confess his feelings towards him, this because he knew that there was more going on between Athrun and Cagali, he felt a little jealous to be honest... but the thought of never being able to be with Athrun still made him sad, Athrun noticed his gloomy face and quickly asked him...

"Did you mean the things you were saying yesterday?"

Shinn looked up shocked as he saw Athrun's blushed face, remembering something that he said in his dreams... or at leased he thought he had been dreaming when he said it... Shinn wasn't completely sure about what he might have said... but by the way Athrun was looking at him it must have been something bad... very bad... he tried to say something... but he was still stunned about Athrun's question... only a few mumbles came out of his mouth

"... Did I say something out loud? Ah... Ano..."

Shinn closed his eyes as he felt himself turn red and became grew nervous, he tightened the grip around the blankets below him but a hand on his cheek made him turn around, his eyes widened as Athrun leaned forward to his neck where he whispered him something...

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

Shinn blinked, but remembered nothing else beside his dream and a few lose mumbles... he wished that he could remember it and quietly answered as Athrun looked at him again...

"No..."

Shinn wasn't looking Athrun directly in his eyes but could see that a smile formed over his face, Athrun's hand was still on Shinn face as he saw Athrun lean forward and he was shocked when he felt Athrun's lips against his own, at first he didn't respond but after a few second he gave into the kiss and felt himself being pushed back on the bed, Athrun then continued to peck his cheek and Shinn merely starred at the ceiling still not believing what was happening, he closed his eyes as after he felt Athrun's tongue against his jaw line and opened them again as looked into his green eyes again, he blushed slightly still feeling that he was unable to move, Athrun smiled kindly as he started to talk...

"Does that answer your question?"

Athrun looked at Shinn's innocent face as he let his hand slowly move over the youth's chest, he started to make his way down Shinn's neck again and slowly made his way down his chest as he pushed up Shinn's shirt with his hand, the other was making its way down to his pants and carefully started to pull the pair of boxers down, Shinn moaned a little as he felt Athrun licking his chest but his eyes widened as he felt Athrun touch him down below and then started to hesitate...

"Athrun... Stop... please"

Athrun blinked as he looked up at Shinn's flushed face...

"Why?"

It wasn't that Shinn actually minded whatever Athrun was trying to do... but he still felt uncertain about Athrun's situation with Cagali... let alone it was forbidden for privates to have a intimate relationship with each other... not even mentioning a private with his commander... if they ever found out about this... it would surely lead to trouble for him but most of all for Athrun...

"If you do this... it would be trouble for you right... I mean... the chairman... and Cag-"

Shinn tried to say more but was interrupted by a kiss on his mouth; Athrun was looking at him with a serious expression on his face...

"...Then do you want me to stop?"

Shinn looked at those green eyes, realising that if he would have said no Athrun would stop... and that this would probably be the only time that he would be able to share his feelings with him, realising that Athrun was waiting for him to answer he quietly responded with what his heart was telling him to say...

"No..."

Shinn closed his eyes again as he felt Athrun kiss him again on the forehead before he could feel his boxers getting removed... Athrun started over again from his neck to his waist and Shinn couldn't help but escape a soft moan when he felt Athrun's tongue down below...

* * *

Athrun was now lying next to the Zaft Ace, who was sleeping quietly with his arms wrapped around Athrun's waist...

Athrun smile as he stroked the youth's hair once again, seeing a soft smile forming on his face as he did, Athrun sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his quarters... today was indeed a day to remember... Athrun slowly got up; turning around one more time as he saw Shinn open his eyes for a split second but reassured him that he would be back after placing a kiss on his cheek... he smiled as Shinn pulled up the covers and snuggled in them, smelling Athrun's scent...

He walked over to his desk where Shinn's uniform was still lying, a small pink cell phone was sticking out of one of Shinn's pockets and Athrun carefully grapped it, he frowned at the sight of it because of its pink colour but smiled again when he flipped it over, seeing the small picture of a younger Shinn together with what had to be his younger sister... Athrun sighed as he placed the phone down on his desk and continued to his dresser, after redressing himself in his uniform he walked out the room, leaving Shinn behind, sleeping peacefully on his bed...

* * *

I rewrote it finally yay! I am also thinking of uploading more stories like these, all of them going into a small bundle... 


End file.
